


Language vs. Logic

by greensilverserpent



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: The human language will never be fully grasped with logic.





	Language vs. Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-01-15 09:59pm to 10:06pm

"Is there a particular reason for your inquiry in this matter, doctor?"

"Should there be, Mr. Spock?"

"Everything in the universe has a reason and the one for this particular question would be?"

"Just answer the damn question, will you?"

"I don't see why this should aggravate you this much, doctor."

"The answer, Spock. I don't have time for this."

"You are off duty, doctor. I believe you simply don't wish to make the time."

"Look, Spock. I really just want that damn answer. That's all. Then I'll be out of your hair again."

"My hair, I believe, has little to do with this situation."

"Spock."

"Yes."

"Just forget you ever saw me today."

When the door had closed Spock still stood in the same spot.

"Good day, doctor."


End file.
